


Moment

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their moments of peace are no longer individual, but will soon belong to them.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Lord Of The Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

Éowyn slips away from the coronation as their feast slips into drinking games and songs. Moments of peace, moments of silence are valuable now. The moments are not spent alone though. 

Gimli huffs and clears his throat, but quiets once he manages to catch up with her longer strides. He smells of ale, but she will not take offense for his moment of peace. 

Legolas waits for them in their chambers. 

Their moments of peace are no longer individual, but will soon belong to them. Tonight begins with sharing a room. 

Tomorrow begins with weaving their moments of peace together.


End file.
